An AI system is a computer system that aims to make it possible for a machine to imitate human-level intelligence through self-learning-based recognition enhancement. AI technology can be implemented with the “machine learning” technique (e.g., deep learning), which is based on a self-learning algorithm for sorting/learning properties of input data and other component techniques for mimicking perceptional and judgmental abilities of the human brain, with the assistance of the machine learning algorithm.
Such component techniques often include at least one of a language comprehension technique for comprehending human language/characters, a visual comprehension technique for recognizing objects in human vision, an inference/prediction technique for generating logical inferences and predictions by analyzing information, a knowledge expression technique for expressing human's experience information as knowledge data, and an action control technique for controlling actions of a robot.
The language comprehension technique is a technique for recognizing a human language/characters and processing the recognition result for various application such as natural language processing, machine translation, dialog system, question and answer, and speech recognition/synthesis.